The darkest wish
by Venus3
Summary: A/U,V/B Vegeta wants to find the Namek Dragon balls, but what does he wants to use them for? warnings: rape&sex.Chap 4 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Hi!! well here is my other fic, I think is much better than the other one, and I hope you like it. WARNINGS: this fic contains rape, bad lenguage, and sex, so if you don't like that plz don't read it.  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, plz don't sue me  
  
  
  
  
  
The darkest wish  
  
She could't belive her eyes, those damn saiyans came to earth and killed all of the Z warriors, and almost every human being, kidnaped her and made her tell them about the Dragon Balls.  
  
There she was in a tiny dark cell on their ship heading to Namek, her friends and familly dead, she was all alone, her worst fear came true, why haven't they killed her, she was useless to them, just a weak female, why???  
  
What is what the monkey prince wanted from her?   
  
She heard two of the tree beasts speaking to eachother, they needed the dragon balls to revive they doomed planet, and his people.  
  
"A entire planet full of blood thirsty killers" she thought with tears on her eyes.  
  
  
In another room the saiyan prince was thinking about the blue haired female "Beautiful, I will have her, I can tame the little thing" a smirk appearing on his handsome face, "But first my planet, my people, finally I'll be the ruler of the universe"  
  
Later that day one of the saiyans gave her something to eat, he was big ugly and bald, the one called Nappa   
  
"I don't know why the prince keeped you alive, you're a worthless weakling, and a ugly bitch too" Nappa whispered to her  
  
"Fuck you, have you seen yourself lately? You are nothing but a disgusting, stinky, stupid ape" yelled a very angry Bulma  
  
"Why you little bitch" said Nappa, he was about to hit her when the prince walked in.  
  
"Stop" it was all that Vegeta said  
  
"But why my prince, the little bitch insulted me! she deserved it" said the furious saiyan.  
  
" Who the fuck are you to decide what MY slave deserves" shouted the other saiyan.  
  
  
Without saying a word Nappa left the room.  
  
"I'll deal with you later, bitch" he looked at her and went away.  
  
  
Well what do you think about it? what will Vegeta do to Bulma? Will he find the dragon balls and make his wish? Lemon on the next chapter. please review!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hiyas ppl!! well here I am again!! buahaha I have to warn you about this chapter....Bulma is OCC, but hey don't worry is only in this one....I hope you enjoy this fic and don't forget to review!!  
disclaimer: No no no DBz is not MIne, plz don't sue me!  
Warnings: rape,sex and bad lenguage.  
  
Hey Thanx to all the ppl who review! Especially to Mika!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Darkest Wish  
  
"Damn, I'm in deep shit!, he'll probably kill me" she thought before she saw someone coming near to her cell.  
Someone opened her cell door, it was a little red haired girl, with dark black eyes.  
"Come with me, please" said the girl  
"Where to?" asked Bulma  
"The prince ordered me to clean you up and to give you new clothes, so please can you follow me?" she said very kindly.  
"Uh, ok" answered the blue haired woman  
  
They arrived to a big room, it was all white, with a large bed and a big closet, the room was pretty much empty, the weird thing about this place was the chains on the wall, what are those for?  
"Who sleeps here?" asked Bulma to the little blue alien  
"Prince Vegeta sleeps here, why?" answered the girl  
"Dunno, just triying to make a conversation" said a very cheerfully Bulma, she needed someone to talk with, she felt so alone, and the alien girl was very kind to her.  
"Do you know what the prince is goin' to do to me, is he gonna kill me?" asked the female human, with some fear in her voice.  
"I don't think so, if he wanted you dead you'll be gone a long time now. Can you please get undress and get into the bathtub, we don't have much time" the other female said to Bulma  
"Ok, one last thing can you tell me your name? asked Bulma with a smile  
" Maru, I know yours, Bulma" said the alien girl  
"Nice to meet you"   
  
When she finished the bath, Maru gave Bulma a black gown, it was very pretty, without sleeves, long till the ankles and tight.  
"You look beautiful" Maru told Bulma  
"Thank you" answered the woman, why does she have to wear something so sexy? Is the prince goin' to....  
"I'm sorry but now I have to chain you, he told me to" said Maru with a sad face.  
"What?? are you kidding me?no way I'm goin to be chained!" said Bulma almost shouting  
"If I don't do what I was told I'll be punished, he surely kill me" said the alien girl with a very sad voice  
"Ok then, is not you fault anyway" said Bulma with a fake smile  
  
After Bulma was chained Maru left,leaving her alone again, Bulma was sitting on the floor and without noticing she fell asleep.  
  
"Wake up!!!" someone yelled  
Bulma waked up in a blink, scared as hell, she slowly opened her eyes to see that it was dark, she couldn't see the person standing in front of her.  
"Who is there?" she whispered fear in her voice.  
He didn't answer her, he just went closer and closer to his prey, " listen to me very carefully, cuz I'm goin to say this only once" said the saiyan  
Bulma just nodded yes, he kept talking, coming closer and closer to her.  
"You are here to satisfy me, so if you don't, concider yourself dead, as simple as that" he told the now very scared girl  
"Yes, I will" she was so scared for her life, she didn't wanted to die, not yet atleast.  
  
  
"You will adresse me as your prince, girl"  
"Stand up, so I can see you" he said, looking at the beautiful creature now standing in front of him.   
Her hair was long aquablue that mached with her big eyes.  
He could see her perfect body thru the gown, her round breasts, her slender legs, her flat stomach, she was the most precious thing he has ever seen. He thought licking his lips, before they turn into a smirk.  
"How old are you, girl?  
"18, my prince" said the human girl shyly  
  
  
He unchained her and walked towards the bed.  
He started to undress himself to her surprise, she didn't move a muscle, he was goin to take her by force, she thought with tears on her eyes.  
When he was complete naked he gestured her to come closer, she did what she was told.  
"Undress yourself" he said coldly  
She didn't move, she was way to scared.  
He lost the little patience he had and riped her gown, exposing her naked form for him to see  
She felt the tears run freely down her face, she was about to be raped by a monster, she didn't want to lose her virginity this way, she was waiting for the rigth guy, like every girls dream.  
"Now now little one don't cry" and with that he grabed her and throw her in the bed.  
In a second he was on top of her, he put her hands over her head, and started devouring her neck, he loved the way she tasted, he couldn't stop himself.  
"No, please stop it" she begged him  
He kissed her on the mouth, forcing his tong inside her, grabing her wrists stronger than before, it was hurting her, but she couldn't even cry.  
He grabbed her hands with one hand, and travelled down to her body.  
He finally achieved his goal, her breasts.   
He licked her left breast, while massaging the other one.  
She tried to move from under him, but he was holding her very tight, he was too strong.  
He coudn't wait any longer, he wanted to be inside her, feel her walls tightening around him.  
He was was being very gentle with the little human, he didn't wanted to hurt her to much, he didn't know why he was being this way with the weak female liying under him.  
He started thrusting slowly into her. She panicked, when she felt him at her entrance, she didn't want this, she didn't want her purity to be stolen like this.  
He thrusted her faster, this time all the way inside her, she felt so good, so tight.  
She felt a sharp pain, she was about to scream but he clamped his mouth over hers, stoping her attempt to do so.  
He begins to rock back and forth, thrusting faster and faster into her, he didn't care about the pain she was feeling, he was over the edge.  
She felt a sudden pain in her throat, he had bitten her!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Well well did ya like it? or not? review and tell me ! till next chapter ^-^ 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! sorry that this chapter took me so long, but I been working on my other fic Bulma, The Vampire Slayer, and well i like to write one at a time but hell i have to work on this one too! Hope you like it and remember Bulma is kinda ooc in this fic, well just a little, she lost her planet, home, family and friends! And Vegeta is so evil and hot and uhm eh ops sorry ^.^'  
  
Disclaimer : how many times do I have to say this? DBZ is not mine  
  
Thanx to all who reviewed, sorry again for taking so long to update....  
  
  
  
The Darkest Wish  
  
  
She woked up alone covered in sweat and blood, all her body hurt, even opening her eyes was painful. She lost her virginy with a monster who didn't care if she was in pain or not, all that mattered was his pleasure, damn him.  
  
She got her self up, is difficult to walk when you feel your legs ain't there, it took her a while to stand up. She looked for the bathroom she wanted to take a shower, to get his smell of her, try to wash away his rough touches, she felt unclean. She got herself into the bathtub, and stay under the warm water for 30 minutes, it felt good, it made her forget the pain, the humiliation.  
  
When she finished, she warped a towel around her slim body and went back to the bedroom. She was scared to find somebody there, but was relieved when she saw no one. She found a dress on the bed wich was made by now(the bed, sorry if i confuse u), somebody cleaned it, and left a beautiful red dress and some underwear too. The dress fit her perfectly, like a second skin.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
"How long until we get to Namek, Nappa?"   
  
"Just a few days, my prince"  
  
"Good, I want those dragon balls in my hands"  
  
"My prince, can I ask you something?"  
  
"What is it Nappa?"  
  
"What are you going to do with the female you kidnaped from earth after you find the dragon balls?"  
  
"That is none of your businesses, what do you care anyway?"  
  
"Well if you are planing to kill her, can I have her first? Ofcourse when you are done with her, I'll like to...."  
  
He was interrupted by a fist sending him flying to the nearest wall in the room  
  
"Don't you dare to touch her, Nappa, she is mine, and mine only"  
  
"And after I find the dragon balls she'll be mine forever"he whispered to himself  
*************************************************************************************  
  
"Hi Bulma, are you ok? asked the alien girl  
  
"Yes Maru, I'm fine,my body hurts but thanx for asking anyway"she wanted to sound ok, to be strong  
  
"I see the dress fit you, you look great!"  
  
"Yes, thank you, I didn't have anything to wear"  
  
"It was the Prince's orders,I was surpised when he told me to clean the room and bring you a something to wear, I thought you were dead, he's never this gentle with one of the slaves, not even with the females"  
  
"Well I think is because he needs me to find the dragon balls in Namek, I bet I wont last more than a month" said Bulma almost crying  
  
"I don't think so Bulma, if he wanted you dead, he'll give you to the other saiyans, until he needed you no more"  
  
"Maru, really I don't think so, not after what he did to me last night"  
  
"Don't be so sure Bulma, I think he cares about you...."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That is all fo today, I'll try to update sooner ^.^ Don't forget to review and tell me uh all uhm about what do you think and uhm sorry for the spelling errors.  
One question for u! What do you think Vegeta wants the dragon balls for? 


	4. Chapter 4

Hiyas peeps!! yeah I bet u want to kill me and do other nasty stuff to me, But first I must (apologise) for taking so long to post this chapter up, well I was having lost of problems with my PC, I dind't have Internet for a while *Looks at angry readers with a inocent and sweet smile* he he do u forgive me? yay! Luv u guys!  
  
Disclaimer: geez I DON"T OWN THEM! no no no!  
  
Thanx to all the people who reviewed! Really Thanx a lot! Yugi, moonsaiyanprincess, Coaco, Amanda ( thank u very much u are very kind).  
  
The Darkest Wish  
  
  
  
The trip to Namek was short, the planet looked a little like earth, wich made Bulma sad "Earth, I can't believe my life ended up like this, I had such a wonderful life back there, but now it seems like a dream, like never happened"  
  
Vegeta dind't force her to mate, like he called it, but he made her sleep in his quarters every night, he treated her beter, well not exactly like a princess but hell he didn't beat her to death like she expected.  
  
The other saiyans also respected her, and didn't try to rape her or to hurt her, but the big bald one when he looked at her she could see hate in his eyes, but she couldn't care less about it " As long as he doesn't kill me, it's ok" she thought  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
They found the Dragon balls in less than a week, ofcourse with the help of one of her many inventions, the famous dragon radar, Vegeta was indeed happy about it "What the fuck does he wants those dragon balls for?"  
  
Vegeta had to torture some Nameks for them to tell him how to use this dragon balls, they were diferents from the ones from earth, they also were more powerful.  
  
"First I'm going to wish for imortality, then my planet and my last wish is going to be most pleasant, but for now I'm going to wait, I want to have her completely" thought the saiyan prince  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Hey Maru do u have everything ready?"  
  
"Hold on, Bulma, I'm almost ready"  
  
"Ok, but hurry up before he gets suspicius, I want to be out of here as soon as night falls"  
  
"Don't worry we'll be gone by then, but are u sure u want to do this? what if Vegeta finds us?"  
  
"That won't happend, I'll die first than to be with him again"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yeah!! Another cliffhanger!! hehe I gotta luv those ones!! So what do u think about it? U like? U hate? Review and let me know! But hey be kind, I got some hard reviews on my other fic, if u don't like what u read, then don't read it! See ya soon! 


End file.
